The present invention is concerned with a process for the synthesis of novel substituted arylureidophenoxymethylpropionic acids and an analogous benzamido series of compounds which have exceptional activity in the, dissociation of oxygen from hemoglobin. In addition the novel process may be utilized to prepare compounds which are known.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved method for the synthesis of arylureidophenoxymethylpropionic acids.
It is also an object of this invention to provide novel arylureidophenoxymethyl propionic acids.
These and other objects will become apparent from the present specification.